Reid is WHAT!
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: The BAU gang and the SVU gang are about to find out something huge and shocking. When they work a case together, they learn that ADA (changed it) Miranda Pond and Dr. Spencer Reid are actually MARRIED. And ALIENS. they're going to need some aspirin after this. Reid is the Doctor, 'Miranda' is River/Melody!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither SVU, or Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind, and yes, it as some svu in it, for flavor. and yes, I changed Miranda's job. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Ch.1**

"Okay team, we have a case in New York," Garcia said popping up on the monitor in the plane. On the other monitor were pictures of well dressed women with blond curls and red lipstick. The case was deemed too high priority to waste time briefing in Quantico. "the SVU has a serial rapist/murderer on their hands. Their ADA, a Miranda Pond has been laced in protective custody due t-"

"Garcia, what was that name you said?" Reid interrupts.

"Miranda Pond, why? Do you know her? Reid?"

"What? Oh, not really, no, I just thought it sounded familiar that's all." He brushed it off with a shrug. The team looked unsure, but didn't push it. In no time at all they were landing, two detectives meeting them on the asphalt.

"Hi, I'm detective Benson, this is detective Stabler, you'll meet Munch, Finn, captain Cragen, and our ADA back at the station." this came from a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, and maybe they can get Pond to be safe." The tall guy, Stabler, muttered.

"what was that?" Hotch asked. The detectives explained on the way the station that miss Pond wasn't accepting any protective detail at all, still came into work, and still worked the case despite a) the strong resemblance between herself and the victims, and b)the very clear death threats she'd started receiving. Reid snorted on the inside. Sounds like his River all right. Just then they pulled up to the station, and were greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with red heels and impossibly unruly blond curls arguing fiercely with two older men and a big black guy.

The team got out of the SUVs and hurried up, only to be stopped by Reid, who then proceeded to lean against a nearby car. "Hi Honey, I'm home," he quipped with a smirk. The woman froze for a second, before turning around with an annoyed look.

"And what sort of time, do you call this?" she snarked back. Much to everyone's shock, he quickly wrapped her in a hug. She pushed him away, and slapped him hard across the face. Morgan automatically reached for his gun, only to be stopped by head shake from Reid.

"I suppose I deserve that, huh," he said ruefully. She glared at him with ice in her eyes. "I hate you." Her voice shook. "No you don't," he said softly, hugging her gently, but tightly once more, before kissing her. The team's jaws dropped.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "Hello Sweetie," she murmured. "Reid what is going on here?" Hotch demanded. Reid turned, one arm still around her waist.

* * *

"Right,introductions, sorry. Um, allow me to introduce my wife, River Song, born Melody Pond, in temporary witness protection as Melody Pond." He said, beaming. She shook hands with the team, who suddenly felt just a bit off balance. And a tad bit dizzy.

**AN: Hello,me again, my last story got taken down, but here's a new one! Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither SVU, or Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, this story is not done yet! I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind, and yes, it as some svu in it, for flavor. and yes, I changed Miranda's job. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free (sorry meant to say "temporary witness protection as MIRANDA Pond", not MELODY. sorry.)**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

'"Right, introductions, sorry. Um, allow me to introduce my wife, River Song, born Melody Pond, in temporary witness protection as Miranda Pond." He said, beaming. She shook hands with the team, who suddenly felt just a bit off balance. And a tad bit dizzy. '

"Reid, come again?" Morgan was shocked. "You mean to tell me, that all this time we've been trying to hook you up, you've been _married?!" _Reid tapped the end of Mir- Mel- _River's _nose with a smile. She crinkled it and laughed, tugging at the ridiculous bow tie he'd donned on the plane. "Yes Morgan, I have, sorry. But I _couldn't_ tell you, any of you. It would've put her in danger, and I just, _I couldn't,_ not after I just got her back." His voice broke as he clutched her to him in a tight, one armed hug, burying his face in her curls.

"Nostalgic idiot," she murmurs fondly. "I'm not going anywhere. and I have no intention of being anywhere you can't find me."

"You better not. Or you'll make me a truthful man. 'Cause I won't be there to catch you." He turned, arm still slung around her shoulders. "Guys, let's get inside and get to work, shall we?" Everyone shook themselves out of their shock-induced trances and walked inside the building. Finn led them to their desks, and River casually settled on the one Reid slung his bag on.

"You know," she said conversationally, "I'm actually an archaeologist. I mean, yes, I hold a law degree, but I'm an archaeologist at heart."

"Worst profession _ever_," Reid muttered. "She thinks _Nixon's_ the greatest president. I mean, you can't fault her reasoning but still." She smacked his arm.

"Hippie!"

"Archaeologist." They dissolved into a stream of witty, flirty, banter that made Derek jealous. He stepped out and called Garcia.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hello chocolate thunder, what brings you to the fount of all knowledge?"

"I need background on someone."

"That was fast, who?"

"It's not what you think. I need you to check out a River Song, formerly Melody Pond. Garcia, she's Reid's wife."

"You mean my Junior GI Man is _married?" _She squealed causing Derek to jerk the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah married. Email me the results baby girl."

"You got, chocolate thunder!" she chirped, and hung up. Morgan smiled softly for a minute, hook his head, and rejoined the rest of his team. He was gonna protect his baby brother, and his team. no matter how mad they might get. Unbeknownst to him, four similar calls were placed at various times that day, all with the same request. Garcia just shook her head fondly about her little family and sent Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily, and Morgan the files they requested. After all, they were a family. They had each others back, and were very cautious about adding other members.

* * *

**AN: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither SVU, or Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my lovely reviewers, favorites and followers, this story is not done yet! I have received a challenge. It contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi-chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind, and yes, it as some SVU in it, for flavor. and yes, I changed Miranda's job. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free (I was asked why Derek would be jealous so I tell you this; if you watch DW, River and 11 are ****_waaaaay_**** better at flirting than Garcia and Morgan. No offense****.)**

* * *

**Previously:** 'They dissolved into a stream of witty, flirty, banter that made Derek jealous. He stepped out and called Garcia.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hello chocolate thunder, what brings you to the fount of all knowledge?"

"I need background on someone."

"That was fast, who?"

"It's not what you think. I need you to check out a River Song, formerly Melody Pond. Garcia, she's Reid's wife."

"You mean my Junior GI Man is _married?" _She squealed causing Derek to jerk the phone away from his ear.

"Yeah married. Email me the results baby girl."

"You got, chocolate thunder!" she chirped, and hung up. Morgan smiled softly for a minute, hook his head, and rejoined the rest of his team. He was gonna protect his baby brother, and his team. no matter how mad they might get. Unbeknownst to him, four similar calls were placed at various times that day, all with the same request. Garcia just shook her head fondly about her little family and sent Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Emily, and Morgan the files they requested. After all, they were a family. They had each others back, and were very cautious about adding other members.

* * *

Reid had gone to get coffee for the team with Finn and Benson when Garcia appeared on the monitor. "Is Reid there?"

"No, did you need him?"

"No, I just didn't want him to hear this. Look, I know that I already sent you the basics but something felt hinky, so I dug a little further and you'll never believe what I found."

"Alright Baby Girl, spill it." Moran said, with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I found out that Melody Pond's records, minus birth and very basic records like schooling, are sealed, by some agency called TORCHWOOD, so once I decrypted their files, I hit another block. This time, by UNIT."

"TORCHWOOD? Unit? Who is this woman?" Rossi gasped.

"Do you know who they are? Never mind, tell me later. So it took me hours to break their blocks. Me. Hours. So after I got through, I found that all her other records, even her birth records were fake."

"Fake? Garcia, how can her records be fake?" Prentiss queried.

"I don't know. What I do know is _why._ Melody Pond, age 23, born 1990 to Amelia 'Amy' Pond Williams and Roranicus (AN: Couldn't resist ;p) 'Rory' Williams Pond, of Leadworth, England. Amy was kidnapped early on in her pregnancy. According to the reports,she was kept under armed guard until she gave birth. A day later, her husband was part of a small team that stormed the compound. Rory Williams was holding his baby daughter for the first time, when some of the escaped guards attacked. They stole baby Melody and went underground." The team looked horrified.

"They found her, right? I mean, she's alive, and married, and, and _here_." JJ sputtered.

"Well here's where the story takes a happy turn. Ten years after that, a skinny, dirty, redheaded street kid turns pin this very precinct and talks to a Detective Donald Cragen, who later goes on to become Captain, and three weeks later, she's reunited with her parents, and Cragen had one of the uniforms tape it. By 16, she's graduated university with a doctorate in Archaeology, and is already a major name n the Archaeology world. She's already started to go by the name River Song. And that's when she meets our boy genius.

She's on this dig, in India, when Spencer literally runs into her in an outdoor market, lands her in the emergency room, he takes her back to the dig site, then everywhere you find her, you find him. A month later, a hospital in Cali reports that a Doctor Song and a Doctor Reid were rushed to the ER after saving 4,022 people from some psycho group. She was dead, he was, well, it wasn't pretty. The hospital managed to revive her and she was released not long after.

Fast forward a few years, she,s 18, she's legally changed her name, and she holds dual citizenship, visiting her parents regularly. Her life is perfect. And then it all goes down the tubes. This woman, she called her Madame Kovarian, both when she was young, and in the days following-"

"Following what?" Morgan interrupted.

"If you stop_ interrupting_." Garcia snapped. "Anyways, like I was saying, the files there are pretty scarce, all I could find was that she was found after having been missing for a week. She was found beside a body, covered in blood. She's trying to save the guy. She succeeds, but she's charged with murder. _Reid's murder."_

"_WHAT?!_" They all gasped.

"Yeah, but here's the thing, Reid testified on her behalf. I found the trial transcripts, they're in video; I'll send you all the videos later, but he proved she was innocent. God, I've never seen anyone that scared in my life. She's found innocent, and he takes her home. Fast forward another year, she's 19, he's 20, they're engaged, life is great again. They go on a dig in Egypt, they get special permission to get married on top of the pyramid. They say heir I dos while fending off some nasty tomb raiders. It's kinda cute actually. In a total Die Hard/Indiana Jones/Pirates of the Caribbean kinda way."

"Wow." Emily mutters. "What's going to happen next?"

"Spoilers," two amused voices chime behind them. They jerk around guiltily to see Reid and River behind them.

"How long have y'all been there?"

"Long enough." Reid put down the coffee with a smile, as River bumped his hip while heading to the restroom. "Garcia, send them the videos if you want, but we will be having words later."

"Alright. But only if you're willing to explain to us why in the world you would marry you're own murder." Hotch commanded.

"Deal," came the mild reply.

* * *

**-AN: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither SVU, or Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, chapter numéro deux ! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. And for my top reviewer and friend, there's a shout out for you within. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"How long have y'all been there?"

"Long enough." Reid put down the coffee with a smile, as River bumped his hip while heading to the restroom. "Garcia, send them the videos if you want, but we will be having words later."

"Alright. But only if you're willing to explain to us why in the world you would marry you're own murder." Hotch commanded.

"Deal," came the mild reply.

* * *

The coffee was quickly passed out and consumed, before the call came about another body. Reid had been benched from anything outside of the station, and River had put up a heck of a fight, before he got her to agree to stay with him. JJ had found that fight quite amusing, and _no,_ she did _not_ tape it and send it to Garcia. When they arrived, she nearly got sick. The victim had been posed as if for a funeral, with a note in her hand.

_Dear BAU, I hope you've enjoyed your trip. You won't after this. I'm not stopping until I have what I want._

_ Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you a choice: give her to me, and I will stop, or don't and I will keep killing_

_ them, and you, until I have her. Either way, I will have her. - Nobody_

"Why would he sign it nobody?"

"I don't know Jayje, maybe Reid will," Prentiss said. Hotch nodded.

"JJ you call Reid, see if he knows." She gladly stepped out and made the call.

"Doctor Reid's phone, River speaking, who is this?"

"River, it's JJ, I have a question for Reid, is he busy?"

"He's doing something with a map. I'll get him." There was a shifting sound like she was getting up.

"No, no, I'll ask him later, I guess, unless you can tell me something?" There was a brief pause, then,

"I could try. Shoot."

"Ok, our unsub signed a note 'Nobody'." The response this time was immediate, and filled with curiosity.

"Was the 'n' capitalized?"

"Well it was a signature, so, yes, why?"

"There are two different suggestions I could make, both literary. Odysseus, and Emily Dickinson. by Odysseus, I mean-"

"She means the epic poem by Homer, Οδύσσεια (Odýsseia), or the Odyssey, in which Odysseus calls himself Nobody, with a capital 'n' to trick the evil Cyclops Polyphemus into letting him and his crew go, the other, Emily Dickinson, refers to a poem which begins 'I'm Nobody, who are you? Are you Nobody to?' The poem talks about how boring it is to be somebody, how glad she is to be nobody." Reid cut in smoothly.

"Thanks Reid, and thank you professor." JJ laughed. "Bye."

"Goodbye, JJ!" They chorused. JJ relayed the information to the others once she hung up, and they decided to head back as it was getting late.

They all gathered around Morgan's laptop in the hotel room. Reid had gone to River's apartment as protection detail. Besides, who was going to say no? The poor boy hadn't seen his wife in over a year. They eagerly waited for the first video to load. Finally, the video loaded. It wasn't great quality, even with Garcia's tech magic.

A small redheaded girl was sitting hunched over in a chair, hair neatly braided, clothes brand new, but slightly too big. She stared down at her dangling feet. "Mr. Cragen, what if they don't want me?" A man in a neat suit squatted beside her.

"What's with that kiddo? Why wouldn't they want you?"

"Cause I'm broken!" She yelled. She paled quickly before slamming back into the chair, drawing her knees up, locking her arms around them, and hiding her face, shaking. The detective tried to get her to calm down, but he was called out. The camera followed him out and focused on a young couple clinging to each other. A redheaded women with a Scottish accent and a fire in her eyes, and a curly blond man with a qutet manner but a steel back bone. Cragen called to little Melody. The camera turned to show her peering from around the door.

"Melody is that you?" The man asked, in a thick voice.

"Melody, oh, Melody, you're really here," sobbed the woman.

"Mom? Dad?" She whispered. Suddenly she was flying across the room, launching herself into her parents arms, shrieking, "Mommy! Daddy!" The little family sank to the floor, sobbing and clinging so tight you couldn't tell whose arm was whose. The video ended and there was a brief blue screen before the next video began.

"Hello!" laughed a now strawberry blond river with a frizzy ponytail. "This is my video diary for my first time ever leading a dig an- OOF!" A flash of brown hair on a bike crossed the screen before a dizzying spin of sky and ground before it stopped on a sideways shat of a pair of feet. It spins again before focusing on river once again as someone hands it to her.

"I'm sorry about that, lost control of the bike." They all jumped at the sound of a teenage Reid.

"It's alright, hey, smile!" The camera jerked toward him. "_This_ is, uh,..."

"Spencer Reid"

"Right, this is Spencer Reid, and he just ran me off," She turned the camera around and winked. "And I think, that the _least_ he could do is escort me through the market and back to the dig so no one else does." Reid's face turns red and he stammers a bit before she rolls her eyes playfully, links her arm with his and drags him off.

The next video was a surveillance video of Reid explaining something at high speed. "But you'll die!"

"I'll try not to, honestly it's the man thing!"

"UGH! I HATE YOU!"

"No you don't!" She stops running and jerks him around.

"You're right, I don't. And I'm sorry my love'" she murmurs, kissing him softly.

"For what?"

"For this," She shuts her eyes tightly and decks him. She hurries around the room at top speed, cuffing him to a pole, hooking wires together, until she sat in a seat, with a little crown thing when Reid woke up. "RIVER NO!"

"I'm sorry. But I _can't lose you_. I've timed it for the end of the count down, it's our best shot." A single tear traces down both their cheeks._ "I love you,_" they both said. Then there was a brilliant flash and when it clears, she's lying limp in the chair, and he's sobbing. Someone's there in under a minute, and once he's uncuffed he hurries over to her and starts cpr. He manages to get her breathing again just before the paramedic arrive. There's a blip in the screen before it focuses on the gurney being rushed down the hall and a frantic Reid being restrained. And that was the end of the video.

The next video was of a sobbing, bloody River next to an unconscious, bloody Reid. She fights tooth and nail against the cops until the paramedics whisk him away. Then she goes limp and goes without a fight. Another blip and River is sitting behind the witness stand, all cold steel, and slick walls. She says something about a prototype chip she'd been experimenting with that could send out an electrical pulse powerful enough to override _any_ electrical pulse, including brainwaves. She went on to explain that she was trying to fix that, before the woman who'd stolen her as a child, an eye patched woman who made Cruella Deville look kind, grabbed her again from her office. She found the proto and implanted it in her mind, forcing her to kill the man she loved, just to prove she could. But there was another flaw in the chip. To many electric signals at once would fry it. Seeing Reid lying there, she was horror-struck, furious, upset, terrified, and so lost that it fried the chip.

The defense offered the chip, and the x-ray from before it was removed. Reid testified that River would never do something like that, that, even though she didn't seem it, she had a heart, she couldn't stand seeing people hurt, unless they were hurting others, that they loved each other and that he tried to keep the DA from pressing charges. The charges were dropped and her record wiped.

The next video was Reid and river in loose linen clothes, hair and fabric whipping in the wind, on top of pyramid with a minister, hand bound to one another. But before either can "I do", there's a storm of grave robbers, and their back-to-back, swinging each other around, guns blazing. "I DO!"

"I DO!"

"I now pro-" The priest has to duck. "Pronounce-" He's nearly toppled off. "You may kiss th- KISS! JUST KISS!" They grasp forearms and pull each other in for a searing kiss as the fight continues around them before kicking butt once again.

"... OH. My. God." JJ says.

"I can't believe-" Morgan mutters stunned

"That was-" Emily trails off.

"Those poor kids." Rossi mutters.

"Now we _have_ to talk to Reid. Tomorrow." Hotch declares.

* * *

**AN: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. It's odd, but people like this one more than the second one. Personally, I like it more, even if right now it's shorter. Please read it! The next story on the list will be up soon. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"... OH. My. God." JJ says.

"I can't believe-" Morgan mutters stunned

"That was-" Emily trails off.

"Those poor kids." Rossi mutters.

"Now we _have_ to talk to Reid. Tomorrow." Hotch declares.

* * *

**CH:5**

When the next morning dawned, the team still sound asleep in Morgan's room, with no idea of the rude awakening they were in for. Suddenly the door was flung open with a yell of "GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIIIING TEAM! THE SUN IS SHINING IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY AND WE'RE ALL STILL ALIVE! UP AND AT 'EM!" Startled, the team jerked awake before flailing and falling out of the bed.

"Oh my sweet bejeezus, Reid, _shut up or I will shoot you!"_ JJ moaned before rolling over.

"I second that emotion," Prentiss grumbled.

They guys just grumbled a bit before drifting back off, only to attempt to bolt upright when they find themselves under attack by two dive-bombers. They groggily disentangled themselves from the tangled heap they'd fallen asleep on and went to get dressed. Prentiss and JJ dragged River off with them.

**JJPOV: **

"Ok, River, we want details."

"Details? I'm sorry agent Prentiss; I don't know what you're talking about." She shook her head with a grin and a look that said she knew all too well what Prentiss meant.

"A) call us by our names, B) you know what we mean. You, Reid, spill. What's he like on dates, or just hanging out? Is he sweet? Sexy? Romantic? Flirty? _Come on,_ give us _something._" I demanded. She grinned.

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell, you know. Neither do I. _Bu-ut,_" She gave a wicked grin. "I suppose, that if, when we wrapped up the case, we had a celebratory ladies night with Olivia, and I got drunk, I _might _let something slip. _Accidentally_ ofcourse."

"Of course," we agreed; grins of our own stealing across our own faces. "And if we all_ accidentally _divulged on our boys, well, who would know?"

"That's what I'm screamin'," Prentiss grins. We all leave the room giggling, causing the boys to give us uneasy looks, which of course just caused us to burst out laughing. It only got worse when River winked at Reid and he immediately turned bright red.

Though I admit, it was adorable how he wrapped an arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder, sliding her arm around his waist in return, causing him to flail a bit, awkwardly, before wrapping her up tightly in his arms as we walked out.

**DPOV:**

The girls dragged River out, leaving us with Reid, who immediately tried to leave. "Oh no Pretty Boy, we need to talk." We sat him on the bed. He looked around the room silently.

"Reid, how old is she?"

"… 23"

"How do you know she's not using you?"

"For _what_, Morgan? My mind? I may be well off, but she's richer than _Rossi_, due to her _archeology._" Once again the word was said with no small measure of disgust. "If anyone was a gold digger, it'd be me."

"Alright then, down to business," I grinned. "Is she as big a flirt as she seems?" His face turned beet red and he shook his head.

"Worse," he muttered. I stared at him in shock as he nodded at my incredulous look. "I have a friend named Jack. Captain Jack Harkness. I have to run interference whenever they're together because last time I left them alone for five minutes to use the restroom, I come back to find them in an _innuendo contest_, and we get kicked out. Even when I try and keep them pg, they're horrible.

They flirt incessantly, with me, each other, her team, his team, _everyone._ And their teams_ encourage_ them," he groaned, flopping back on the bed. Rossi and I are in stitches, and even Hotch has cracked a smile.

"Don't act like you don't like it, Pretty Boy, we say you yesterday. You and her were _all_ over each other, and flirting up a storm. You put me and Garcia to shame." He chuckled a bit.

"I'll give you that," he climbed to his feet. "We should get going, I don't tust those three alone." We all shuddered at the thought. On our way out, we nearly ran into the girls who were giggling over something.

River winked at Reid and boy, can the kid blush. He wrapped an arm around her, and when she snuggled into his side, he flailed a bit, before wrapping her in a tight side hug. It was sweet. And totally blackmail worthy.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. It's odd, but people like the other one more than this one. Personally, I like this one more, even if right now it's shorter. Please read it! The next story on the list will be up soon. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

River winked at Reid and boy, can the kid blush. He wrapped an arm around her, and when she snuggled into his side, he flailed a bit, before wrapping her in a tight side hug. It was sweet. And totally blackmail worthy.

* * *

**Ch6:**

They got to the station in record time to find that their unsub had called in and left them a message.

_ "Hello Agents. Me again. You know what I want, and if you don't give her to me,_

_ I will find another girl, and I will kill her. And then another. And another. And another._

_ And, well I think you get my drift. I'll give you three days. I won't take anyone unless_

_ you're time ends and she's not in central park, by the bridge, waiting for me. She knows _

_ the one. Love, Nobody._

When the message ended they chanced a look at Reid and saw a look of such dark fury on his face, it scared them. He gave a tight smile when River placed a gentle hand on his arm and lightly squeezed.

"Sweetie, calm down," she murmured. "I'm right here, I'm ok, I'm fine. It's ok."

"I know, I just, I don't want to lose you. Not again."

"You won't. I swear." She tugged him over to the desk where the map was laid out. "This is where he wants to meet. I was giving a lecture, about a month ago, here, by this bridge."

The team started. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Rossi demanded.

"I didn't make the connection before. Not until he mentioned the bridge. And Agent Rossi, Agent Hotchner, may I talk to you, in private?"

They nodded and followed her into Cragen's office, shutting the door behind them.

"I want to be at that bridge. _No, hear me out._I _know_ that he won't like it, and quite frankly, I couldn't care less right now. I will do _whatever_ it takes to protect people, and he knows that. He also knows that a, he can't me, and b, I'm going to do it, and _no _he won't like it, and _yes, _he will be furious, with you and with me, but he has no say. I'm going to be at that bridge in three days' time, and that is final, understood?" They nodded quickly. "Good." With that she exited the room.

Reid locked eyes with her immediately, and everyone in the room turned to watch the stare down. He shook his head slightly, she countered with a raised brow and a slight head cock. He narrowed his eyes, she narrowed hers. His face softened to a look of pleading, and she gave a small headshake and an apologetic smile, causing his look to morph into one of resignation. He crossed to her in a few steps, undoing his belt enough to slide of his gun, which he attached to her belt with a fierce look that dispelled any arguments she might have voiced.

"Kid, that's your gun, you can't-" Morgan's protestations died off at the look he shot him, and instead he just nodded. He understood.

She stared into his eyes, as she took her gun, a model she didn't like due to it's difficulty to handle, from the back of her waistband, under her shirt, and tucked into his. His gun was easier for her to handle, the other was slightly too big for her hands, and the kick was more forceful than she was accustomed to. He gave her the gun she could handle best as his own way to protect her. And if there was a slim device with a little blue light on the end and a small loop on the side tucked into her pocket in a way that no one saw the transfer, well, she wasn't going to tell. And if he felt the distinctive feel of her mini laser gun with the other, larger, bulkier, and awkward weapon, well, he wasn't going to tell. And if they saw the worry and fear written in the other's eyes, as they discreetly laced hands, well, they weren't going to tell.

* * *

**AN: Anyone know what's up with him? Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Firstly, last chapter was supposed to say three hours in the note, not three days, sorry. Second, y'all are awesome!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

And if they saw the worry and fear written in the other's eyes, as they discreetly laced hands, well, they weren't going to tell.

* * *

**Ch6:**

There was a massive flurry of activity to get everything set up to catch their unsub. Reid was fussing over River as she got ready herself. She had changed into a pair of jeans, tucking the gun into the small of her back. A loose blouse covered the bullet proof vest he insisted she wear. It was uncomfortable, it constricted her, and if you were looking for it, you could tell she was wearing it. She hated it. The jeans were tight enough he'd see she wasn't armed, the blouse loose and long enough to mask the gun she was carrying. The sonic had a perception filter on it so it wouldn't be noticed in her pocket. she put her pone in her back pocket and they headed out.

By the time they arrived at the bridge they had thirty minutes. Cops were spread out everywhere. River slowly, confidently strode to the bridge and leaned against the side of the bridge, on foot propped on the rail behind her, arms crossed. Her heeled boots gave her enough extra height to be seen easily. It wasn't long before she was approached, but the man walked away before anything happened.

A few other people approached her, and she talked with them for a bit before they went on their way again. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth person that things got interesting.

A tall man, about thirty, thirty-five, approached her, and asked her something. She shook her head and he took a step forward. He said something again, more forcefully this time, and she shook her head again, pushing off the side of the bridge to stand up fully. He grabbed her arm with on hand, and pulled a gun with the other, at the same time she pulled hers. Instantly, they were surrounded by FBI and police.

None of the law enforcement could pull the trigger without hitting her, so she did the first thing she thought of. She dived out of the way, hitting the ground hard. She faintly registered a brief sharp pain in her side as the world erupted with bullets and gunfire before she came up shooting.

One shot. Two. Three. He flew back, slamming hard into the ground, wounded, but not mortally. She sank back down to the ground. Reid hurried over to her, accidentally-on-purpose kicking the unsub on the way. He knelt beside her. "River are you ok?" He was frantic.

"Sweetie, I'm fine," she reassured. He started to help her to her feet when she gasped and collapsed. Reid freaked out. "What's wrong? River? _River?_ _Talk to me!"_

"Side... hurts," she gasped. He yanked up her shirt and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the hole in the vest. The unsub had gotten off two rounds, and they had hit the vest. The first had been stopped. The second took advantage of the weakened area and ploughed through. There was blood pouring out of her side and they both knew it was too late. It was going to happen.

The bridge had fallen silent when they heard Reid's voice calling for his wife and now they gathered around, Morgan and Hotch holding the cuffed unsub. River reached up and laid a caressing hand on his check, wiping away the tear that had escaped. He caressed her cheek and nodded slowly. He stood up and backed away as she too got to her feet.

"BACK! GET BACK NOW!" He yelled, shoving them back when they didn't move fast enough. Slowly River began to glow with a golden light around her hands and face. She looked at Reid, into is eyes. "I'm scared."

"I know. It'll be ok. I promise. It's time," he murmured. Everyone shot him looks, but he just shrugged them off.

"But we promised."

"And I'm not breaking it." He lifted his arm from where it'd been resting against his stomach to reveal a slowly spreading dark stain. "There's a perception filter up, no one but the cops and team will know." He crossed over to her and took her hand again, now glowing faintly himself. He looked at the team. "No matter what happens, you don't let anyone near us 'till we say it's safe. You _stay back_, understand?" They nodded faintly.

And then they screamed as their hands were forced apart, up, and out, as their heads were thrown back in an eruption of gold light.

* * *

**AN: Alright, there are three choices here. A: they look mostly the same. B: They look like a previous regeneration. C: I completely redo them. I can't post the next chapter until the masses have spoken sorry. Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds. Or SVU**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**So here's the deal. Between PMs and Reviews, it has been decided that... *drumroll*... THEY GET NEW FACES! I know some of you don't think River looks right non blond, and I understand, but majority rules.**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

And then they screamed as their hands were forced apart, up, and out, as their heads were thrown back in an eruption of gold light.

* * *

**CH8:**

The team looked on in fear as the gold light just kept coming, spilling out of them and dissipating into the brisk morning air. Finally, _finally,_ the screams stopped, and their heads were practically flung forward as the light abruptly stopped, shocking the team with what had happened.

River held trembling hands up to her face, they were long, elegant hands, and then traced them down her sides. She was about two, three sizes smaller, judging from the way her clothes hung on her frame, though her figure was generous enough. She slid her hand up, and ran it over face. A heart shaped face, full lips. She traced the slight tilt of her eyes, that seemed a bit rounder, giving her a big-eyed look, she supposed, and were those, _R__assilon_, were those her lashes? They were long enough to brush her cheeks almost! She traced the high, arching brows before her hands met her hair, and she nearly cried at the feel of curls.

She ran her hands through her hair before grabbing some to examine. It was a brilliant fiery red, and, while not subject to gravity defying frizzy curls, it curled down to her hips in loose, messy, unruly spirals and kinks. She turned to look at her husband.

While River was discovering herself, he was having a discovery moment of his own. He had explored his own muscular frame that made his clothes stretch a bit too tight to be comfortable, and felt his face, the sculpted, yet rugged, features, feeling odd beneath his long, but broad hands. His own hair had spilled over his face in such a manner that he'd had to sweep the waist length fall of ink back and hold it with one of the rubber bands he keeps one his wrist. No one could accuse him of looking girly this time around, though the hair could be a bit problematic.

With that he mind he turned to look at his wife.

Her breath caught at the purely male face that stared at her. He looked like Jenson Ackles' (Dean Winchester), Leonardo DiCaprio's, and young Alan Rickman's (Severus Snape) illegitimate lovechild, just, hotter. His hair was perfectly straight, which made her insanely jealous, and his eyes looked deeper than the ocean. They looked like someone had taken the heart of the ocean, broken it in half, placed a small light behind them and used them for his eyes, they were that dark, and that blue, and sparkled at her. The same as always. **(AN: Pretend the eyes never change, and that they've always looked like that.)** His cheeks were red from cold, and he pouted at her. His hand was drumming against his thigh, and he was bouncing slightly. Not grown up then, despite the face. Then she realized something. She had to look _up_ at him, even in her heels.

He stopped breathing for a second as those eyes caught his. The same, sweet, yet steely, gray that could shirt to green or blue in a split second. They looked different in shape and size, but still they were the same. Her figure, while slimmer and shorter, was still much the same, nixing any innocence her face might have lent, if any. Her cheeks were flushed with the chill, and her red lips were set in a slight pout. Over her hair he realized as she impatiently tucked a lock behind her ear, only to have it tumble out and fall in front of her eyes yet again. Then something about her hair registered. "THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!"

The team could only stare at them as they examined themselves for a moment. They simply refused to believe it. Their brains just rejected it as impossible, and yet, there they were. They all jumped as Reid's voice split the air.

"THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" He exclaimed. "I'm still not ginger! Not even close! And you, You're not just _ginger_, you're, you, you're,"

"I know Dear. maybe next time," she smiled impishly, before kissing him soundly. He still flailed, but settled into it much faster than their last first kiss. She smiled as they broke apart. "Well well well, Theta, I must say, I am _very_ happy with the new you."

"And _I _gladly admit that I have no complaints with the new you." He smirked, capturing her lips once again.

"CAN SOMEBODY _PLEASE _TELL ME WHAT THE _HECK_ IS GOING ON HERE!?" Hotch demanded, causing them to jump and pull apart quickly.

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds. Or SVU**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next chapter! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**Previously:**

"CAN SOMEBODY _PLEASE _TELL ME WHAT THE _HECK_ IS GOING ON HERE!?" Hotch demanded, causing them to jump and pull apart quickly.

* * *

**CH9:**

"Look, Hotch, guys, I'll explain everything, but the perception filter won't stay up much longer, and-" he was interrupted by River collapsing. He caught her and carefully cradled her against his chest. "It's ok, she's fine. It's just regeneration sickness, I just need to get her to bed."

"Her apartments not all that far away and-"

"Not that bed. Our bed. The one on the TARDIS."

"What the heck is a TARDIS?"

"_She_ is a moody, intelligent, sentient ship. TARDIs stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"Kid, I think you need to lay down."

"Morgan, I'm fine. In fact, the Old Girl is just up there," he nodded to a large blue box. Then he started walking toward it. The team, Stabler, Cragen, Finn, Benson, and Munch hurried after him. They followed him inside and stopped stunned by what they saw.

He changed her into a cami and loose pj pants before tucking her under the blankets. He smoothed her hair across the pillow and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then he flipped on the lamp, and off the overhead before walking out, leaving the door open enough he could see and her if she needed him.

Everyone jumped when he walked in and he sighed. He ushered them all out of the console room and they found themselves in a large lounge, with the bedroom door on one wall. They wasted no time in settling in and staring at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Look, it's complicated. Me and River, we're not, well, we'renot _human_. And i'll explain everything, as long as you can keep an open mind."

"After what I just saw? I'll give it a shot."

"Yeah, I think we all will." Rossi and Prentiss spoke for everyone, as they all nodded in agreement.

"Ok kid, we're waiting."

"Chill, I'm trying to think where to start. Give me a minute... ok, I've got it."

* * *

**AN: Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
